marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Thunderstrike (Item)
The mace replaced the hammer Mjolnir as Eric Masterson's weapon. Properties The Enchanted mace Thunderstrike is very similar to Mjolnir, it is also made of mystic uru metal and is nearly indestructible, *'Worthiness:' There is no proof, but it is believed that, just like the original Mjolnir, no one can lift the mace who is not worthy. Although, it is possible that it is not a matter of worthiness, but that Odin made it so that only Eric Masterson can lift it. This is based on the fact that in MC2, Eric's son, Kevin Masterson was given the Thunderstrike Enchanted Mace by Jarvis, the Avengers butler, as per his father's will but, as the mace was apparently made only for his father alone, Kevin was unable to use it as his father had. *'Power of Recall:' When the owner of Thunderstrike throws the mace, it returns to their hand with irresistible force. In the same way, he can summon it to himself even if it has not been thrown. *'Transformation:' By stamping the mace, the owner of Thunderstrike can revert to their mortal human form, dressed in whatever clothes they had last wore in that form, while the mace transforms into a wooden cane. Then, by stamping the cane they turn back into their superhuman form, and the cane again becomes the mace. *'Force Projection:' Being a mace, Thunderstrike can be used as a blunt force melee weapon or as a throwing weapon. Based on the theory that it has the same attributes as Mjolnir, it can absorb, magnify, and return almost any type of force. By itself, the mace could create ground tremors, when struck against the ground, or whirlwinds, when swung around. They can also use the mace to project powerful concussive blasts of mystical energy. *'Flight:' By throwing the mace and gripping its strap, the owner of Thunderstrike can fly. The mace magically enables the owner to survive the adverse conditions of outer space, including its lack of oxygen. *'Portal Creation:' It was never confirmed, but in theory, when swung at a particular pitch, perhaps only by Thor, the mace can open a portal to any desired dimension (such as Asgard). Thunderstrike was used to transport people from point to point on Earth in Thunderstrike #16. *'Energy Sensing:' The mace can detect most types of energy. It reacts particularly strongly to evil psychic energy. *'Illumination:' The mace can glow to provide a limited amount of light. *'Energy Projection:' Thunderstrike can launch powerful bursts of mystic energy. * Allspeak: The wielder of Thunderstrike is able to access the Allspeak allowing them can communicate in all of the languages of the Nine Realms, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. | CurrentOwner = Kevin Masterson | PreviousOwners = Eric Masterson | Notes = * After the death of Eric Masterson, the Thunderstrike Mace was given to the US Government who turned it over to the Avengers. When he took over S.H.I.E.L.D., Steve Rogers turned possession of the mace over to Eric's troubled son Kevin. When Kevin accidentally activated the mace, he turned into an exact duplicate of his father when he was Thunderstrike. Under the tutelage of a Valkyrie, Kevin eventually modified his transformed appearance, as well as transforming the wooden cane into a necklace with a miniature version of Thunderstrike. | Trivia = * The engraving on the side of the mace, "The World Still Needs Heroes" is also what Thor added to Eric Masterson's gravestone after he died from the battle between his own personality and the one that came with the Bloodaxe. Recommended Readings * * & #24 * * * Related Articles * Thunderstrike (Eric Masterson) * Kevin Masterson (MC2), the Thunderstrike of MC2 * Thor * Thena (MC2) * Mjolnir * Stormbreaker * Bloodaxe (Enchanted Axe) | Links = * Thunderstrike (Disambiguation) at Marvel Universe Wiki }} Category:Magical Hammers Category:Power Bestowal Category:Uru